


One Moment

by AgresteBug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya's on a mission, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions, Manipulative Lila Rossi, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Technology working against us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgresteBug/pseuds/AgresteBug
Summary: When a picture of Marinette appears on Ladybug's instagram account, three people manage to see the post before its deleted. The three people who she needed to keep her identity from the most.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 24
Kudos: 243
Collections: Miraculous Fanworks Anniversary 2020





	One Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_popcorn_kernel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_popcorn_kernel/gifts).



> Hey everyone! Here's another gift for the Miraculous Fanworks Server anniversary! I am so happy to be part of the amazing team of writers that are taking part in the anniversary! This one goes out tooooo.... a_popcorn_kernal! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Based on the prompt; Marinette has an official Instagram account for Ladybug and accidentally posts a picture of herself instead of Ladybug! Luckily, she's able to delete it really fast...but not before Adrien and Lila and Alya see...

"DELETE-DELETE-DELETE!" Marinette screamed at her computer, frantically trying to get rid of the mistaken post.

The message finally appeared that the post had been removed, and she fell back into her chair, covering her face, "Oh god, that could have been HORRIFYING!"

Tikki shook her head, "You have to be more careful Marinette."

"I didn't realize I had Ladybug's account open!" She said, hoping that the post had been taken down well before anyone could have actually seen it. "I TOLD Chat Noir this wasn't a good idea!"

Tikki smiled slightly, "One slip in six months isn't that bad."

Marinette stared at the little red kwami in shock, "Tikki… I posted a picture of myself instead of the Ladybug one I took with Chat Noir at the top of the Arc de Triomphe, WITH the Ladybug captions!"

She pounded her forehead on her desk, "I'm such a failure as a Guardian. This could have ruined everything!"

"You took the post down. It wasn't even up for a minute, and you said yourself these things take forever to bring up new posts right?"

Marinette peered over at Tikki without lifting her head, "Yeah, I guess that's true." She sat up and let out a heavy sigh, "You're right Tikki. No one probably saw it. It's probably totally fine."

Tikki nodded, "It's going to get cold out soon, don't you want to finish the hoodie you are working on for Adrien?"

Marinette squeaked and rushed over to the other side of the room, digging through her trunk to find the box that held the beginnings of the hoodie. Tikki sighed in relief, glad that at least one crisis had been avoided.

…

An annoying trill went off on her phone, Lila snatching it from her end table and glaring at the screen as it loaded. Stupid Ladybug posting another mediocre picture of herself no doubt. The trill she used for the alert was one that would get on anyones nerves.

It was perfect for the annoying Ladybug thorn in her side.

The post loaded and Lila sprang up, her eyes blowing open as she saw the picture. She was barely regaining her composure when the post disappeared right in front of her, an error screen taking its place.

A wicked grin formed on her face. This was going to be far too easy.

…

The sound of happy bubbles popping turned Alya's attention to her phone, her heart racing in excitement. That was her alert for Ladybug and Chat Noir's accounts. She wondered which one of them it would be this time. Chat Noir no doubt. The feline hero practically lived on Instagram.

She smiled to herself, wondering what 'amazing' thing he found today. The alert read that it was a new post from Ladybug's account. She squealed, sitting cross-legged on her bed as she pulled the photo up. Hopefully it was something she could use for the blog.

The caption loaded first, making her smile brightly. It was so, Ladybug. The picture loaded, and when what she was staring at finally clicked inside her head, it all made sense.

Then, she screamed.

…

He walked out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist as he continued to dry his hair with another. The piano music of his favorite love song radiated from his phone.

He instantly smiled, ignoring the way Plagg rolled his eyes. His lady had actually gotten around to posting something to her Instagram account. He smiled wider, he wondered if it was going to be the one they took a few days ago together at the top of the Arc de Triomphe. He'd already posted the one he took of her that day, as she stood at the edge and just smiled lovingly at the city they'd do anything to protect.

The feed instantly loaded, he'd been on before he jumped in the shower. The captions loaded first ' _Spending time with a sweet Kitten at the Arc de Triomphe. Yes, he made me take this picture, but it came out pretty good, don't you think?'_

A soft laugh escaped him, thinking about how he'd given her the biggest kitten eyes he could to get the picture. Surprisingly, she had agreed almost instantly. Kitten eyes were now his favorite weapon against her. So far he was three for three. It was like she COULDN'T say no.

The picture loaded, and his legs refused to hold him up anymore. Instead of the picture of him and his lady, it was a picture of Marinette.

Marinette… on Ladybug's Instagram account… why…

He looked up at Plagg, who was eyeing him worried, "What? Did she post you looking ridiculous or something?"

His heart filled with joy, love spilling past his lips as he spoke the truth into existence, "Plagg, it's her. Marinette is Ladybug."

…

Adrien rushed up the stairs into school, determined to find his lady. All night he had thought it over after seeing the post, and so much more made sense now.

"What up my dude."

He looked over and saw Nino heading towards him. They bumped fists quickly as he asked breathlessly, "Hey, have you seen Marinette yet?"

Nino frowned, "She's popular this morning. You're the third person to ask me that."

An instinct kicked in, and a warning flashed loudly in his head. "Who else asked about her?"

"Alya, for one," he pointed over to where his girlfriend was sitting on a bench with her arms crossed, eyeing the front door with a stern expression as her foot tapped agitatedly against the floor, "and then Lila when she got here. She said she wanted to try and make up with Marinette about whatever misunderstanding they have. It's cool of her don't you think?"

He stayed silent, knowing that there was no way Lila wanted to make peace with Marinette. There was no doubt in his mind that Alya had seen the picture, given her expression. If Lila had seen the picture yesterday too in the few seconds it was up, then she was definitely up to something. He felt his Chat Noir protectiveness come to the front.

No one was going to hurt his lady.

No one.

He turned and ran back towards the door, Nino calling back to him, "Dude! Where are you going!?"

"I'll be back!" He answered secretively, busting through the door and making a b-line towards the bakery.

He needed to be at her side today. He felt like an idiot, no wonder Marinette distrusted Lila so much. She had seen her lies on both sides. His stomach clenched uncomfortably. Marinette had been on the receiving end of Lila's lies in more ways than one, while he stood by and did nothing. He would make it up to her, somehow, and starting today, he wasn't going to let his lady stand alone anymore.

He saw a flash of pink before crashing into something, falling straight on his behind and instinctively catching what was falling with him. "I'm so sorry, my fault, I wasn't paying attention."

Bright green eyes met bluebells staring down from on top of him, "ADRIEN!"

Marinette scrambled quickly to get off of him, her face turning a beautiful shade of pink as she blushed, "No, no, it wasn't my fault, YOUR fault, your fault, it wasn't your fault, no, it was mine, fault."

He smiled softly, seeing everything he'd ever dreamed about standing right in front of him. It was so obvious now as he stared at his flustered lady. The two sides of her merged so effortlessly into one, and he knew that what he'd told her from the beginning was as true now as it was then.

He was in love with her, mask or no mask.

"I'm the one who wasn't paying attention." He told her, not able to get the lovesick smile off his face, "Are you all right?"

"Pfft, yeah, I had a nice landing." Her eyes widened as the words slipped out of her, and he laughed a carefree sound, stepping back as he bowed theatrically.

"Glad I could be of service." He winked at her, and her face went from red to pale in seconds. Maybe the wink had been too much...

He put his hands on her shoulders, giving her a small shake, "Marinette, breathe!"

She took in a deep breath and stepped back, pointing at him in shock, "Who are you and what have you done with Adrien!?"

He let out a heavy sigh, but couldn't help but smile, "It's me, I promise. Sorry, I'm being weird…"

"NO!" Marinette shouted, covering her mouth and saying it softer, "No, you aren't weird, never." She seemed to realize it then, or was not so subtly trying to change the subject, "What are you doing here? Doesn't your driver usually drop you off at school? Is everything okay?"

Her small stammer completely vanished, concern in her eyes as she stared at him. "I was actually hoping to catch you before school. I wanted to ask you something." He told her, seeing her eyes widen.

"A-Ask me?"

It let him as a whisper, words that he only ever wanted her to hear, "I can't keep holding my feelings in like this. I feel like I'm about to burst, and even though I know there might be someone else…" he looked down, thinking about the boy his lady had told him she was in love with, "I have to ask because I want to know if there is even the smallest chance that… but if there isn't I understand. You are always going to be my friend, and I am always going to have your back no matter what and,"

A small hand grabbed his, causing him to look up to see her eyes filled with unshed tears, a smile on her face, "You're rambling Adrien."

He squeezed her hand, lifting their entwined hands to his chest as he stared into the glittering bluebell eyes of the girl he was afraid of losing, "Will you go out with mm-"

She pressed her lips to his before he could finish, and a jolt like lightning pierced straight through him. He gathered her up in his arms and lifted her up, her hands going to his face as their kiss deepened. There was nothing that could ruin this moment; the way his heart clawed to come out, the overwhelming smell of fresh bread and the light sweet perfume she used, the way her soft lips felt against his, the way she stole his breath the way she stole his heart.

A soft rumble started in his chest and he set her down before it could get out of hand, laughing softly to try and hide it, "I'll take that as a yes?"

"I'd love to go out with you Adrien." Tears fell from her eyes, and he wiped them gently, asking confused.

"But, you're crying."

She giggled softly, "I'm happy, so happy. I," the blush returned to her cheeks as her eyes moved down to their feet, "I…" she took a deep breath and looked up at him suddenly, "I love you Adrien."

He hugged her tightly, closing his eyes to try and stop the tears before they could form, "I love you too Marinette."

He took her hand in his, and asked shyly, "Mind if I walk you to school?"

She beamed, "I'd love that."

The walk was comfortably quiet, full of stolen glances and soft laughter at being caught. He'd never felt his heart more full just having her at his side like this. He knew he would have to tell her soon, not just about knowing her identity but about his too. The last thing he wanted was to lie to her, and have that kind of secret hanging over them now.

They walked up the steps, and Marinette pulled him back slightly. He questioned her in silence, and she asked softly, "Are you… are you really sure about this?" She looked down at where their hands were still linked.

He kissed the back of her hand, saying it easily, "I've always felt something more for you Marinette, and now that I know why, I don't ever want to let you go."

He frowned slightly, "Unless, you don't want anyone to know… about us."

She lifted herself up on her toes and kissed his cheek, causing him to break out into another bright smile, "I want to scream it to the world."

He kept her hand and they walked in together. It took mere seconds for a few people to notice, only for them to stop the person nearby and motion over to them. He ignored them, choosing to smile at Marinette instead. She smiled back, but he could tell that she was nervous by the way she bit her bottom lip.

"MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG!"

Two voices suddenly called out simultaneously. He saw Chloe coming towards them from one direction, and Alya coming from the other. He squeezed Marinette's hand, keeping himself firmly between Chloe and the object of her ire.

"Good morning Chloe." He said gently, a slight warning in his tone as she stopped in front of them.

"You let go of Adrikins right now!" Chloe screamed, ignoring his veiled threat.

Marinette opened her mouth to respond, but Alya cut her off, "How could you! How could you not say anything to me!? I thought we were friends, that you trusted me!"

Marinette looked between the angry Chloe and the upset Alya, before looking at him worried. He said it in a way that he knew she'd understand, "Chloe."

He turned his attention to the heiress, and Marinette turned to Alya, "Alya, I have no idea what you are talking about."

Chloe was practically fuming in place, "Adrikins, I don't know what she is doing to blackmail you,"

"She isn't blackmailing me Chloe. I'm holding my girlfriend's hand because I want to."

The entire commons went silent, Alya's eyes widening as she looked between them shocked, "G-Girlfriend?"

Adrien nodded, "Yes, so I'd really appreciate it if you'd both stop yelling at her."

Chloe's jaw dropped, not a sound coming out. Alya screamed, excitement lighting her eyes as she threw her arms around Marinette. He pointedly refused to let go of Marinette's hand, even as Alya started swinging Marinette back and forth.

Marinette was blushing red, telling her, "Alya okay, okay!"

Alya's smile wouldn't leave her face, "Girl! Do you know how long I've waited for this ship to sail!?"

She seemed to remember something and her smile fell the smallest bit, "In light of recent circumstances, I will postpone being upset with you until later."

Marinette frowned, "But why are you upset? What did I do?"

Alya patted her on the top of the head, "We'll talk later, it's nothing bad, honest. Just… we need to talk."

"Over lunch?" Marinette asked, glad to see Alya nod.

He frowned, "Aww, I wanted to take Marinette to lunch."

Alya laughed once, "Beat ya to it Sunshine. Maybe next time."

Chloe finally regained her bearings, "I don't believe this."

Adrien instantly turned back to her, telling her softly, "Please be happy for me Chloe, this was my choice, and I don't want to lose you over it."

Chloe straightened up, staring him square in the eyes before enunciating every word, "I am happy for you." She turned on her heel and rushed off without a backwards glance, making him breathe easier.

That was probably as good of a reaction as they were going to get.

At the top of the stairs, Adrien noticed a familiar figure watching them carefully with a wicked grin on her face. He pulled Marinette closer, staring up at her in warning. Lila simply smiled at him before walking away looking exceedingly happy.

Before he could do anything else, their class seemed to surround them, congratulating them on finally being together. He felt himself flush at the teases the guys muttered to him. The girls were in a state between squealing and screaming, and he had no idea what they were talking about.

The bell sounded and they collectively made their way to class. He kept Marinette back a bit away from everyone still talking excitedly - something about bets? - and told her, "Hey, will you do me a favor?"

"Of course Adrien, anything."

He kissed her forehead, smiling when he saw her blush reappear, "Avoid Lila as much as you can. I don't want her trying anything now that-" she put a finger to his lips, telling him softly.

"I can handle Lila, she can't ruin this day."

He knew she could handle herself, she was Ladybug for crying out loud, but still, Lila was worse than any akuma they'd ever faced. "Just, be careful, okay?"

She nodded her agreement and they walked to class. He felt like he was sitting on pins and needles all day, waiting for Lila to try something.

When the day came and went, the only change he noticed was in Marinette and Alya, who were back to being close the way they were before Lila's lies. They had walked back into class arm in arm, laughing loudly about something. He wasn't sure what they had talked about at lunch, but he was glad to see the best friends back to being best friends.

He asked Marinette as the last bell sounded, "Hey, my fencing practice got cancelled this afternoon, do you want to go get ice cream?"

Marinette nodded instantly, and a large figure burst through the window. The extremely large man who shined like the Silver Surfer scanned the room of students now peering over their desks, his voice echoing for some reason, "WHERE IS MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG! HAWKMOTH WANTS MARINETTE! WHERE IS SHE!"

Lila squealed instantly, "With pigtails, there!"

Adrien glared up at her, but instantly positioned his body in front of his lady. The silver akuma told him as a dark purple butterfly outlined his face, "He doesn't want to hurt anyone else, just hand over the girl, boy."

"Over my dead body." He growled.

Alya jumped over and stood at his side, "Over both of our dead bodies."

Nino joined him on the other side, "Make that three."

Lila screamed at them shocked, "Guys just give the akuma what it wants so that it will leave us all alone!"

Adrien ignored her, his eyes trained on the akuma and knowing that it was his gaze alone that was keeping it in place. A split second was all he was going to have, but he knew what he was going to have to do.

"I'm sorry about this, you guys. Nino, Alya, the second it happens, take Marinette and run." He told them.

Marinette said it sternly, "I'm not leaving you Adrien. It wants me."

He softened his voice, saying it full of every emotion he had built up inside of him, "I love you, my purrincess."

He heard her small gasp and called it, "PLAGG CLAWS OUT!"

He dove towards the akuma, catching the shock on its face as his transformation took hold, before his momentum threw him and the akuma back out of the second story window.

"ADRIEN!" Multiple voices called, but he grabbed his baton and got to his feet, letting the threatening growl out, "You won't lay a hand on her!"

He forced the akuma back, letting his anger that Hawkmoth had used an akuma to specifically target her fuel his strength. He would protect her, no matter the cost. His identity was blown, but he couldn't stand there and do nothing with an akuma staring them in the face.

His lady was the guardian now… maybe there was a chance he'd be able to keep his Miraculous.

The silver akuma kicked him back, and a familiar yo-yo string wrapped around his middle, catching him before he could slam into the nearest building.

The look on her face as she pulled him up said everything. "I'm sorry,"

She could barely look at him, "Akuma first, talk later."

He nodded, the fire in her eyes reflecting in her fighting the way his had earlier. In no time at all they defeated the akuma, and as she released the captured butterfly, he told her again, "Bug I'm sorry,"

"Not here." She said quickly, taking off towards the bakery. He followed her instantly, his nerves rising as they dropped onto her balcony and she immediately dropped into her room. He hesitated until she told him, "Come on, Kitty."

He hoped the familiar nickname was a good sign, and dropped down into her room. She stared at him, their Miraculous barely ringing out their first warnings. "Spots off."

He closed his eyes as the magic circled her, "Claws in."

He kept his eyes closed, and waited in silence. When her hand hesitantly touched his face, his eyes opened, seeing her staring at him with tears in her eyes, "The spots were the only reason, weren't they? You saw the picture yesterday I posted by accident." Her lower lip trembled, "I knew it was too good to be true."

"No," he declared instantly, stepping closer to her and wrapped her in his arms, "That had nothing to do with how I feel. Yes, I saw the picture, but knowing it was you under the mask," he pulled back just to look into her tear streaked face, telling her the truth, "I finally understood why I have always felt so drawn to you. My heart knew what my eyes couldn't see, and the second it clicked, everything started to make sense."

He cupped her cheek, wiping her tears with his thumb carefully as her eyes closed, "Yes, Chat Noir was and IS in love with his Lady," he waited until she opened her eyes again to tell her, "but Adrien, without any reservations, has given his heart to Marinette."

A short sob left her and she buried herself in his chest. He hugged her tightly, whispering softly, "I love you, I love you more than you could ever imagine Marinette. Please, please believe that."

She sniffled, looking up, "Kitty, the only reason I ever turned you down, was for Adrien. You were the boy, the boy I've been in love with all this time."

He kissed her, having no other way to express his feelings. When he pulled back, he told her what he suspected, "Lila knows."

She nodded, "And she is somehow connected to Hawkmoth. I suspected her after the Heroes Day incident, since it could have been Volpina who did the illusions of us that started it all. I know it wasn't Rena, or the fox miraculous at least."

"What are we going to do, Bug?" He asked seriously, "Hawkmoth knows who you are,"

"And he knows who you are," she tapped him on the end of his nose lovingly, "oh great protector."

He flushed, "I didn't know what else to do."

"We'll figure something out Kitty. We always do," she told him, trying to sound confident.

He fingered his ring nervously, the idea hitting him hard and Plagg said it from out of nowhere, "Don't even think about it, Kitten."

His head snapped up to see the little destructive kwami eyeing him hard. "We could do it though."

"That is NOT an option."

"Our identities have been exposed, Plagg. If we don't do something, Hawkmoth is going to start targeting us directly. Too many people know the truth,"

"There is always another way Adrien, that shouldn't be one of them." Tikki said calmly.

Marinette frowned, "What are you three talking about?"

He lifted his hand with the miraculous, "We have them both Bug. We are in danger now more than ever."

Her eyes widened, but it wasn't long before he saw her come to the same conclusion he had, "We can make the wish."

He nodded, "I know there is a price, but to stop Hawkmoth, to really stop him,"

"He can't know who we are." She said nodding back, "The balance is off, and we would be the ones taking all the risk. We'd be at Hawkmoth's mercy."

Plagg and Tikki were both uttering serious warnings at their holders, but they could tell that the more they said, the more resolute their decision became.

Adrien took Marinette's hand, and they stood ready, staring into each other's eyes as their kwami's went silent.

They spoke together, "Plagg, Tikki, unify."

Plagg and Tikki exchanged solemn glances before they merged, a ball of bright white energy forming where they had been.

It only took a second for the combination of their kwami's voices to echo around them, "Wielder of the Ladybug. Wielder of the Black Cat. You have unified us, and we sense your wish inside your hearts. There is a price that must be paid. To change such a moment, you must willingly give up each other."

Adrien looked at Marinette, and she looked at him. They knew what the simple wish would be. It was the smallest moment that had changed everything, and that would change everything again. Adrien admitted it, their hearts breaking at what they knew would happen, "I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either," she hugged him tightly, holding onto him for dear life as he buried himself in her hair. "I will always, always, love you Adrien."

"And I will never stop loving you. I swear to you, I will find you again, and we'll be together for the rest of our lives."

"Until that day comes," she whispered, looking up at him and kissing him with more passion than he knew anyone was capable of. He responded in full, tears filling his eyes as he poured his very soul into this one last kiss. This wasn't goodbye, he refused to believe that. All this was, was putting their lives on a small hold until they could truly be together again.

Marinette spoke the words with their foreheads resting against each other. The pain in her voice pierced his heart, and the tears in his eyes finally fell, "We wish, that no one learned the truth about our identities."

He held onto her as tightly as he could, knowing it was in vain as bright white light erupted behind his closed eyelids.

"Je t'aimerais à l' infini...," he whispered as he choked back a sob.

She let the sob escape her, whispering it back as the light consumed them, "Je t'aimerais à l' infini…"

…

Marinette had the picture open, smiling at it fondly, "You dork Chat Noir." She opened her Instagram account, and as she uploaded the picture the computer lost its wifi signal and cancelled the post. In the same second, all the lights in the house went off too.

Tikki asked quickly, "You okay Marinette?"

"Yeah I'm okay." The power clicked back on and she frowned, having to reload the picture to her Ladybug account. She added the caption and clicked send, smiling brightly seeing her and Chat Noir at the top of the Arc de Triomphe. She hadn't wanted to take the picture in the first place, but how was she supposed to have said no to kitten eyes?

…

An annoying trill went off on her phone, Lila snatching it from her end table and glaring at the screen as it loaded. Stupid Ladybug posting another mediocre picture of herself no doubt. The trill she used for the alert was one that would get on anyones nerves.

It was perfect for the annoying Ladybug thorn in her side.

The post loaded and Lila huffed, instantly disliking the picture from her anonymous account. One day Ladybug would get what was coming to her.

...

The sound of happy bubbles popping turned Alya's attention to her phone, her heart racing in excitement. That was her alert for Ladybug and Chat Noir's accounts. She wondered which one of them it would be this time. Chat Noir no doubt. The feline hero practically lived on Instagram.

She smiled to herself, wondering what 'amazing' thing he found today. The alert read that it was a new post from Ladybug's account. She squealed, sitting cross-legged on her bed as she pulled the photo up. Hopefully it was something she could use for the blog.

The captions loaded first, making her smile brightly. It was so, Ladybug. The picture loaded, and she smirked. She didn't care what Ladybug said, or how many times she said it. This picture screamed LadyNoir. She saved it quickly, already having plans forming in her head for how to post it on the blog.

Ladybug probably wouldn't like it, but LadyNoir was a ship she knew would set sail, eventually.

…

He walked out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist as he continued to dry his hair with another. The piano music of his favorite love song radiated from his phone.

He instantly smiled, ignoring the way Plagg rolled his eyes. His lady had actually gotten around to posting something to her Instagram account. He smiled wider, he wondered if it was going to be the one they took a few days ago together at the top of the Arc de Triomphe. He'd already posted the one he took of her that day, as she stood at the edge and just smiled lovingly at the city they'd do anything to protect.

The feed instantly loaded, he'd been on before he jumped in the shower. The captions loaded first ' _Spending time with a sweet Kitten at the Arc de Triomphe. Yes, he made me take this picture, but it came out pretty good, don't you think?'_

A soft laugh escaped him, thinking about how he'd given her the biggest kitten eyes he could to get the picture. Surprisingly, she had agreed almost instantly. Kitten eyes were now his favorite weapon against her. So far he was three for three. It was like she COULDN'T say no.

The picture loaded, and he beamed, seeing the way his arm was wrapped around her. Her head was leaning on his shoulder. He had started getting noticeably taller than her the last few months. The bright smiles on their faces were nothing short of genuine, and hope swelled in his heart.

One day, he'd find a way to make her see the truth of his heart. He saved the picture and stared into her face, saying it softly, "Until that day my lady. Je t'aimerais à l' infini."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! More one shots for the anniversary are coming soon so be on the lookout! 
> 
> As always feel free to comment or kudos if you want! Feedback is my fuel! And if you love MLB and want to find more amazing fics, maybe meet some of your favorite MLB authors and artists, or just be part of a friendly community of MLB fans where you can talk about theories, the show and its characters, come join us at the [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) ! We'd be happy to have you! And make sure to mention that AgresteBug sent you!
> 
> Au Revoir for now!


End file.
